character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon Grundy
Summary Solomon Grundy is a fictional character, usually depicted as a supervillain in DC Comics and an antihero in the DC animated series. He was originally depicted as a murder victim brought back to life as a corporeal revenant or zombie, though subsequent versions of the character have occasionally depicted a different origin. He is named after the 19th century nursery rhyme Solomon Grundy. Grundy was introduced as an enemy of comic book hero Alan Scott (the original Green Lantern), but has since become a prominent enemy for a number of superheroes such as Superman and Batman . He also has ties to Swamp Thing. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Fluctuates from 8-C to 4-B Name: Cyrus Gold, Solomon Grundy Origins: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: A bit more than 200 years old (He was born and died in the 19th century) Classification: Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Peak Human Speed, Regeneration, Resurrection, Energy manipulation/absorption, Plant Manipulation, Immunity to ailments and diseases Attack Potency: Unknown. Fluctuates from Building level (Managed to seriously injure Batman) to Solar System level (Tossed Superman around like a rag doll). Speed: Peak Human. Occasionally with Massively FTL+ reactions (Fought evenly with Superman). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Fluctuates from Building Class to Solar System Class Durability: Unknown. Fluctuates from Building level (Was staggered and eventually brought down by Batman) to Solar System level (Stood up to Superman in prolonged melee). Stamina: Limitless - he is a zombie, and has no need to eat, sleep, or breathe. Range: Standard melee range, farther with thrown objects. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Varies. At his lowest showings, he is Nonsentient, incapable of saying anything other than the nursery rhyme from which he draws his name. At his highest showings, he ranges more towards Gifted or even Genius, capable of masterminding complex criminal plots. Generally, he tends towards Learning Impaired, with monosyllabic speech, a brutish attitude, and occasional moments of savage cunning. Weaknesses: Solomon Grundy's resurrection is unusual in its nature. When he is slain, he is reconstructed and reborn from Slaughter Swamp, but never perfectly, or even the same way twice. The amount of intellect and memory Grundy retains from his time as Cyrus Gold varies significantly - he is typically dimwitted and thuggish, but on other occasions, he is barely capable of speech, and at points, he has even been a highly intelligent and effective crime lord. His level of power also varies from resurrection to resurrection, with him at times being battled relatively evenly by street-level characters, and at other times overpowering entire teams of superpowered beings. Though comic characters are normally highly variable, Grundy is one of the few who has an in-universe justification. His resurrections usually remove his memory of anything that happened prior and can result in him being reborn in a much dumber or weaker form. Though his intellect varies, his fighting style is invariably that of a brawler, relying on brute strength to overwhelm the opponent. Notes: His stats vary wildly between incarnations. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Berserkers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4